pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Regongar
Regongar is a companion in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Lore Just like Octavia, Regongar had a rough start in life. A childhood and youth spent in the Technic League’s captivity has left a permanent mark, forever changing the half-orc. But while Octavia believes that his suffering has destroyed almost everything good in Regongar, he thinks otherwise. In the crucible of servitude the magus steeled himself for future challenges, forged his iron will and deadly proficiencies which made the free Regongar a living nightmare for the Technic League and its agents. Regongar is extremely selective in choosing his companions: he abhors weakness, indecisiveness, and hypocritical prudery. A person that wins Regongar’s respect should be wary of such an honor: this magus has no friends except for Octavia, and he has no pity for those who disappoint him. Striking a deal with such a cataclysmic entity is a hazardous enterprise, but those who are brave – or crazy – enough to do so will be rewarded with a companion who knows neither rules nor boundaries. When he wants something, this half-orc has no scruples about stepping over a couple of bodies (or a dozen) or traveling to the deepest pits of Abaddon and back. Any team that collaborates with Regongar receives an unrestrained force that intimidates everyone – from the common soldiers on the battlefield to the lords in high castles. Unlike Octavia, Regongar relishes melee combat: the magus makes a good use of magic protection and destructive spells as well as of his trusty blade. He has mastered many spells but his favorite are those that harness the power of electricity – an element that turns into a deadly force in his hands. Facing an angry Regongar is a truly terrifying experience, and he uses his ability to intimidate to his own advantage: sometimes his mere appearance on the battlefield is enough to make enemies flee. While out of combat, the half-orc can horrify his enemies with a sideways glance and a menacing phrase. Regongar is brave, decisive and inexorable – great traits for those who are eager not only fight personally but lead others as well. Trusted with a governing position, he will become an astonishing warlord that keeps his own men in absolute fear and submission. Unlock Regongar can be recruited by freeing him and Octavia at the Technic League Encampment in Act 1. Other Romance Regongar is a potential love interest for female and male player characters both. Regongar is like an active volcano. Fierce and dashing, he can't live without danger and challenges. Is there a limit to his recklessness? Will he be able to stop before destroying everything he holds dear? At the game's start Octavia and Regongar are a couple on the verge of breaking up. It's up to you to help one of them find their new love (you!) or rekindle their old flame - and even become a part of it. Personality shift During gameplay Regongar's alignment can be influenced by the player to become Chaotic Neutral. Trivia Regongar was initially intended by the developers to be a sorcerer, but was changed into magus, a class that was only added later in development as a Kickstarter stretch goal. Media Regongar.jpg|Regongar Character Sheet fr:Regongar de:Regongar __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Lore Category:Advisors